Is This The End?
by 7RedCards
Summary: In the midst of a zombie apocalypse, four survivors band together to help one another get to an evac center in the Florida Keys. But with the Infected still changing and two new ones now existing, can they make it? New Life AU! WILL contain an OC or two! Rated M for swearing, blood/gore, and zombies!
1. Chapter 1

**This series adapts to the choices reviewers make. Pay close attention, and think before you vote.**

"Well, since we're probably gonna be together awhile..." Eli says, looking at the two strangers he and his sister had met only minutes ago. "We might as well introduce ourselves." His sister, Ellie, nods.

"I'm Ellie, and this is my brother Eli." She says, gesturing to him. One of the strangers, a tall boy with purple hair and red eyes, smiles.

"My name's Bonnie, and this is my friend Freddy." He replies, pointing to a large man with brown hair, who simply nods at them. Eli frowns, but doesn't say anything as they begin to search the safe room for any supplies that were left behind. Well, other than a shit-ton of first aid kits, ammo, and gasoline. He sees a small plastic container and picks it up. Almost full. He looks at the label. 'Oxycontin'. Pain killers. He puts the bottle in his backpack and looks around, then grabs several full pistol clips and stuffing them in his pack too. Looking down, he realizes that he only left 3 full magazines. Frowning, he puts two of the six he took back. Then he loads his pistols and straps a medkit to his hip.

...

Ellie opens a closet and makes a face. A freaking bathroom. And it is the _opposite_ of well-kept. Then again, she doubts she'd give a shi-she grins as she catches herself making a joke. She makes a mental note to share the pun with her brother before holding her nose and walking in. She has no intention of using the toilets, rather, she wants to search for supplies. She opens a stall and grins. A gallon of gasoline.

"It'd better be gasoline, anyway..." She mutters. It wouldn't surprise her if someone decided that sitting on that God-awful toilet seat wasn't worth it. She carries the can in and closes the bathroom door, then opens the can. From the smell, she can tell it's fuel. She grins and gets her chainsaw, setting it down and refueling it. Then she looks at the table. Three guns: a pump shotgun, a submachine gun, and a hunting rifle. She looks at her chainsaw. Then back at the guns. She straps her chainsaw to her back (she had long ago adapted to the weight) and picks up the shotgun, loading it and collecting several bullets. She counts 80, give or take a shell.

...

"You three ready?" Freddy asks curtly, looking through the barred window of the safe room door. Eli nods, as does his sister. Bonnie gives a thumbs up. Freddy unbars the door and opens it. The group runs out, holding up their guns and looking around for any Infected. Surprisingly, there aren't many.

"That's weird..." Ellie mutters, looking around tensely.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks.

"We're at an airport...but there aren't more than ten zombies here..." She replies.

"Why does that matter?" Freddy asks. "It's a good thing. Now let's go!" They walk down the street towards a nearby town. Eli hears an odd crack behind them and turns. There's a small buckle in the road, like the concrete had been pushed up. He slowly steps towards it. Just as he comes within a few inches, it explodes.

"Agh!" Everyone cries out as they're knocked backwards. Eli hits the road hard and yelps as he feels something in his leg crack. Ellie helps him stand.

"Are you alright?!" She asks.

"I think I broke my leg...!" He whispers hoarsely, then widens his eyes as Infected start running towards them. "A horde!" The other three turn and immediately start firing.

"Eli, look out for any Specials!" Freddy calls back as he bashes a zombie's head in with the butt of his gun. Eli turns and looks around, then freezes as he hears something cackling madly.

"I hear a Jockey!" He exclaims. Ellie glares as she kicks a zombie away.

"Those freaking back humpers?!" She exclaims angrily as Bonnie kills the last Common zombie. "Well, where is-" Just as she's about to finish, it jumps on her and quickly yanks her backwards. Eli quickly shoots it off with his pistols, but each recoil sends bursts of pain down his leg.

"A first aid kit won't help with this..." Bonnie mutters, gently pressing on Eli's shin.

"Well, we're not gonna leave him!" Ellie replies. Then they slowly look at Freddy. He blinks.

"What?" He asks.

/10 minutes later/

Freddy shifts his arms so Eli's a bit more comfortable, then wraps his arms around the kid's legs again. Eli, who's on Freddy's back, is blushing deeply and looking at the ground. Freddy sighs and stops by a safe room door. They all get in and barricade the door behind them. Then Freddy lays Eli on a table while everyone else looks around for something to help.

"I found enough for a makeshift splint." Bonnie says. "But it'll hurt, and if you scream it'll attract zombies." Eli bites his lip. Should he take the pills he had found, at a risk of wasting them on only a slight twinge of pain? Or should he save them at the risk of attracting zombies if the pain is too bad?

 **I'll make a poll so you guys can choose. Save the pills? Or use them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the extra long break XP I have a lot of stuff going on. Anyway, the poll results are in! The final decision is...save the pills for later! And by the way, I found the perfect theme songs for this story: Not Gonna Die by Skillet and Monster by Paramore. Hope you guys are a fan of rock~!**

 **I also hope that I'm not the only one who likes old school punk music XD**

Eli nods and lays back, deciding not to use the pain pills. The bottle wasn't that full, and a broken leg could end up being the least of their problems.

"Alright...let's get this over with..." He mutters. Ellie bites her lip and looks around the safe room.

"Freddy and I'll look around for any more supplies." She says, looking away from Eli and walking into another room. Freddy follows.

"Looks like they're both queasy." Bonnie comments, gently pressing his fingers on different spots on Eli's hurt leg. He presses the point where the leg bone meets the ankle, and Eli suddenly cries out in pain.

"Fuck!" He swears, clenching a hand and slamming it against the table.

"Found it..." Bonnie mumbles, then starts to straighten out Eli's leg so that it's laying flat on the table. A loud pop resonates throughout the room before Eli's eyes widen and he screams.

"AHH! STOP IT, THAT HURTS!" He shouts, tears rushing to his eyes as he grips Bonnie's arm like a vice. Bonnie winces from the pain and the noise, looking out the safe room door's barred window. A few Common Infected are slowly walking towards them curiously, but no horde or Specials. He sighs with relief, then looks at Eli.

"Shh, please calm down..." He says, gripping Eli's hand. "It'll be over soon, I promise..." Eli nods and whimpers as Bonnie starts setting the splint. "Alright, I'm gonna put the last part on your leg at the count of three. And it's gonna hurt like hell." Eli takes a deep breath and nods.

"Okay..." He whispers. Bonnie looks back down at the splint.

"Three!" He suddenly exclaims, pushing the final piece on and quickly covering his ears as Eli screams again. When he stops, Bonnie looks at him. The small redhead has tears streaming down his face and his eyes are shut tightly. Before he can stop himself, Bonnie hugs him. "It's alright, don't cry..." He whispers gently. Eli surprises him by hugging back and nodding. Bonnie pulls away and helps Eli stand.

"Thank you..." Eli whimpers. Bonnie nods as Freddy and Ellie reenter the room. Freddy looks out the window and frowns.

"There's a horde on the way..." He mutters. "Everyone get ready." Eli nods and picks up his backpack...only for it to spill it's contents out on the floor. The pill bottle rolls across the floor before stopping at Freddy's feet. Eli's face pales as the man picks the bottle up and reads it aloud. "Oxycontin..." His eyes harden and he glares at Eli. "You had medicine that you could've used, but you didn't say a goddamn word about it?!"

"I didn't wanna waste them on myself when someone else might need them!" Eli replies, glaring back.

"What kind of dumbass does something like that?!"

"How about someone with _humanity_?!"

"Shut up!" Ellie exclaims. "We don't have time for this!"

"She's right, we have to go." Bonnie agrees. Freddy sighs and helps Eli pick everything up and put them back in his pack. He picks up his pistols and checks their amount of ammo, then walks up to the door.

"Are we all ready?" He asks. Everyone else nods. Eli takes the bar off and pushes the door open. The horde starts swarming them almost immediately. Eli raises his guns and fires rapidly, limp running a few steps ahead every couple of Infected killed. Ellie kicks a zombie in the stomach, then turns around and shoves her chainsaw through another's chest before revving it and slicing upwards, bisecting it's torso. Then she spins and lops off the other zombie's head. Then she hears a loud gurgling noise.

"Boomer!" She yells as Bonnie sees the boil covered, bloated Infected and shoots it. The Boomer's torso explodes, but doesn't hit anyone. Freddy cries out as an emaciated zombie in a straightjacket screeches besides him before Eli shoots it in the head. But they can already hear more zombies on the way.

"Shit! Everyone head towards the hospital!" Freddy yells.

"No!" Bonnie replies, shooting at the zombies. "There'll be more Infected there! We need to get to the docks and find a boat!"

"But there might be more medical supplies!" Freddy argues. Then they all hear a loud, deep roar.

"TANK!" Ellie shouts, then ducks as a car flies towards them. It barely misses. Eli sees the large, musclebound Infected running towards them and starts firing.

"Surround it!" He says, backing away and firing at a faster pace. Freddy runs to the left, aiming at the giant zombie's head and shooting repeatedly. Bonnie runs to the right and does the same. Ellie goes around it and chases after it, leaping into the air and slashing the chainsaw's blade into the Tank's back. It roars in pain and throws Ellie into a wall. She cries out and collapses to the ground. Eli's eyes darken, and he runs right up to the Tank. It throws it's right fist towards him, and he ducks before grabbing the meaty arm and jumping on the Tank's shoulders, then presses the pistols against the Infected's head before firing them both. The Tank freezes for a second before crumpling lifelessly to the ground. Eli gets off of it and runs to Ellie.

"Damn..." Ellie says weakly, grinning. "You're a real badass, bro...!" Freddy and Bonnie catch up and check her for bad injuries. Eli hands her the bottle of painkillers. She bites her lip, then takes them. Placing two pills in her mouth and swallowing them, she looks around. "The horde's gone for now..."

"So, where to?" Eli asks.

"To the hospital." Freddy says.

"To the docks." Bonnie argues. "We need to get the hell out of this city."

"But we're almost out of medical supplies!" Freddy counters. "Besides, Ellie and Eli need rest!"

"Then we'll find a safe room near the docks!" Bonnie exclaims. "And they always have first aid kits!"

"That won't be enough this time!" Freddy almost yells. They both look at Eli.

"Come on, Eli!" Bonnie says. "Back me up here!"

"Eli, talk some goddamn sense into Bonnie!" Freddy orders at the same time.

"Don't forget who fixed your leg!"

"Think about your sister!" Eli blocks them out and looks at Ellie, who smiles at him before closing her eyes. _I have to do what's best for Ellie...but what IS best for her?! The hospital will probably have more Infected, and there might not be any supplies! But it's closer than the docks! The docks might not have a boat, and it's over a mile away! But the safe rooms ALWAYS have supplies! Or maybe Freddy could take Ellie to the hospital while Bonnie and I try to find a boat so it'll be ready to go by the time they get there! But splitting up could get us killed!_

 **Your choice, readers. I'll leave another poll. Should they head to the hospital for supplies, get to the docks for a boat, or split up and meet each other later?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! The results are in! We'll be headed to the docks! I've been watching iHasCupquake play Until Dawn (freaking EPIC game so far) and decided to add a new mechanic: relationship statuses. Each character will have a 'relationship status' with the others. It'll go from 1-10. 5 means that they're friends, but not close. 2-4 means that they regard the character with distaste. 6-8 means close friends. 1 means they hate each other. 9-10 means dating. At the end of each 'Episode' of the story I'll put up all four character's relationship statuses.**

 **Now, enjoy~!**

"Let's go to the docks." Eli says, interrupting the argument. "If we hurry, we can make it before nightfall." Freddy glares at Eli and opens his mouth to argue, but Bonnie cuts him off.

"There you have it, now let's go." He helps Ellie stand and walks towards the docks. Eli follows him, walking besides his sister while Freddy brings up the rear. Eli looks back at the older man only to get an icy stare. Eli quickly looks away from him.

"Don't worry, you made the right choice." Ellie assures him. "I feel alright, I promise." Eli nods and looks back at Freddy again, who's looking at the ground. Eli bites his lip and slows down until he's walking next to the tall male.

"I'm not doing the opposite of what you want out of spite, you know..." He mutters. Freddy nods, but doesn't say anything. Eli bites his lip, then hides a grin as he gets an idea. "Hey, Freddy?"

"What?" Freddy replies quietly.

"My leg's a little sore...would you carry me on your back again...?" Eli asks, blushing and looking at the ground. No answer for a few seconds. Then Freddy stops and gets on one knee, turning away from Eli.

"Climb on..." Freddy mumbles, a small smiles on his face. Eli grins and does so, wrapping his lags around Freddy's back and his arms around Freddy's chest.

"Thanks." Eli tells him.

"No problem, buddy." Freddy replies. Bonnie and Ellie grin and keep walking ahead, looking around carefully for any hidden Infected. The streets are oddly empty and quiet.

"I don't like this..." Bonnie mutters warily. Eli frowns.

"Did you guys hear something?" He asks. Freddy frowns.

"What do you me-" A loud roar interrupts them as an Infected in a blue hoodie tackles Eli and Freddy, knocking them onto the ground. As Eli cries out as he hits the pavement, the Infected starts clawing at Freddy's stomach.

"Freddy!" Bonnie yells, running over. Eli grabs his pistols and shoots the zombie rapidly. It yelps (oddly similar to a canine) and jumps off of Freddy. Bonnie hits it in the head with the butt of his gun, then shoots it. It crumples to the ground, blood leaking from it's mouth and eyes.

"Well..." Ellie says, her eyes wide. "Remind me to never come back to Savannah..."

"Sure thing..." Freddy says as Bonnie helps him stand. "We should hurry. It'll be sunset soon." Eli nods and gets up, looking at his splint. It's damaged a bit, but still intact.

"Come on, let's go." Ellie tells him.

/30 minutes later/

"God, it feels like we've been walking forever..." Ellie mutters, wincing from the dull throbs of pain in her back.

"But we're here!" Bonnie exclaims, pointing at the distant docks. They all speed up to jogging until they reach the wooden platforms. But...

"There aren't any boats..." Eli whispers, looking around.

"Oh shit..." Freddy curses, clenching his fists.

"Hello?" A female voice, almost obscured by static, calls out from inside of a small building. "This is the vessel Artemis, does anyone copy?"

"Someone has a boat!" Ellie exclaims, running into the building and looking around. She finds a radio and picks up the microphone. "Hello? Artemis, are you still out there?"

"Copy that, kid! I never thought I'd hear another voice around here again!" The woman says. "Y'all need any help?"

"Yes please! We're at the docks near Savannah, are you anywhere nearby?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah, I'm just ten miles out. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Hang in there until then, alright? How many are with you?"

"Three others."

"Got it. Over and out." Ellie puts down the microphone.

"Alright, I got us a ride!" She calls out. Eli cheers and jumps up and down excitedly.

"Alright, awesome!" He exclaims, grinning. Then, he frowns. "Am I the only one that hears crying...?" Everyone stays quiet, listening. Mournful, quiet sobs are coming from nearby. Freddy looks around and points at a distant figure.

"Over there!" He says. Everyone runs towards the figure. It's a girl. She's facing away from them and curled up on the ground, her head in her hands. Her stringy white-blonde hair is covering her face, and she's only wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Are you okay...?" Bonnie calls out to her gently, slowly stepping closer to her. She stops crying abruptly and slowly looks up at him with glowing, blood red eyes. Bonnie freezes and slowly backs away as she slowly stands, growling quietly and putting her hands down. Her fingers are long and sharp as knives. Her growls get louder, and she starts shaking.

"Bonnie, get away from her!" Freddy yells, shooting the Infected girl. It barely hurts her, only causing her to scream angrily and run towards them.

"Holy shit!" Eli cries out, shooting at her rapidly. Freddy and Bonnie do too, but it all doesn't even slow down her quick approach. She slashes Bonnie across his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Get off of me you stupid bitch!" He yells, shooting her in the face. Again, it barely affects her as she starts clawing him. Ellie runs up behind her and revs the chainsaw, slicing into the zombie's neck and decapitating her. She falls to the ground almost silently.

"Are you alright, Bonnie?!" Eli asks, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He pants, wincing at the long cuts on his torso.

"Here..." Ellie says, handing him two painkillers. Bonnie takes them and sighs.

"Thanks..." He looks out at the water. "Hey, a boat!" Everyone looks over to see a medium sized boat speeding towards them. The word 'Artemis' is painted on the side. It soon reaches the docks and stops. A tall blonde woman looks out at them.

"Come on, hurry!" She calls. Everyone runs onto the boat and holds onto the railing. The boat backs up, then speeds away from the docks. "So where to?"

"North Carolina." Ellie says.

"Roger that." The woman replies, speeding the boat up a bit more.

 _End Of Episode 1._

 _Eli's Status: Ellie-7, Bonnie-6, Freddy-5._

 _Ellie's Status: Eli-8, Bonnie-5, Freddy-5._

 _Bonnie's Status: Eli-7, Ellie-5, Freddy-6._

 _Freddy's Status: Eli-5, Bonnie-7, Ellie-5._

 _Next Time, On Is This The End?:_

"Hey, an evacuation center!" Ellie exclaims, pointing to a sign. "Only ten miles away!"

"As good a chance as any..." Bonnie says.

...

"Tell me the truth." Eli mutters, looking at Freddy. "Would you have left me back there...?" Freddy stays silent, looking away.

...

"Freddy..." Bonnie whispers, tears in his eyes. "In case we die...I want you to know something..." He looks down at the floor.

...

Eli screams as the charger slams him through the stair railing, sending pain shooting through his back. He grabs the edge with one hand, looking down the thirty foot drop. Freddy watches the Charger hit the ground and go limp, then looks back at Bonnie and Ellie.

"Help Eli!" Ellie yells, slicing through a few Infected as the large horde comes closer. Freddy looks back down at Eli, his eyes filled with fear.

"I can get up myself!" Eli tells him. "Help Bonnie and Ellie!" His hand almost slips, and he yelps. Freddy looks back as a Tank approaches Ellie and Bonnie. Time seems to slow down as Freddy makes his decision.

 **Hope you all enjoyed~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story adapts to the choices the reviewers make. So choose wisely, and think before you vote/review...**

"I'm not sure this was a good idea..." Ellie says, looking at Bonnie and taking another bite of some cooked tuna Naomi had given them. Naomi being the owner of the boat.

"Why not?" Bonnie asks, stretching and shaking his wet hair. "This boat has freaking _showers_!" Ellie grins.

"Eli used to get really seasick. Hopefully he's not anym-" She's interrupted by Eli retching over the side of the boat, making his sister wince. "Ah, shitbuggers..." Bonnie grins a bit, then runs out to the deck. Eli wipes his mouth and sits down on the floor.

"Ugh, God, give me a break..." He mutters. Bonnie helps him up just as Freddy comes up on deck, putting on his shirt.

"What's going on with Eli?" He asks. Ellie looks at him.

"He's seasick." She replies. Freddy nods, then static starts up on Naomi's radio.

"Guys, come up here!" She yells. They run up to her.

"Hello?!" A male voice yells on the other end. "Is anyone out there?! Please, we need help! HELLO?!" Naomi picks it up.

"This is the vessel Artemis, are you still there?" She asks calmly.

"Oh, thank God! We need help! We're in North Carolina's southeast dock, can you get here soon?!"

"In about 5 minutes, yes. I'll be right there." Naomi turns the wheel slightly and accelerates the boat.

/5 Minutes Later/

"There it is!" Freddy shouts, pointing at a dock. Three teenagers, two boys and a girl, are fending off a horde of Infected. Naomi stops by the dock and picks up a rifle, shooting at the zombies. Eli and the others grab their guns and do the same. The three teens jump onto the boat, and Naomi quickly drives it away from the dock.

"Thanks..." One of them says breathlessly. He's about as tall as Eli and pale, with black hair. The other is a bit shorter with purple dyed hair and fair skin. The third is a petite girl with blue eyes and long, curly blonde hair.

"No problem kid." Naomi replies. "I'm Naomi."

"Cameron." The black haired boy says. "These are my friends Shane and Amber."

"I'm Eli." Eli tells them. "This is my sister Ellie, and my friends Bonnie and Freddy." Cameron nods.

"Again, thanks for saving our asses." Amber adds. She has a light British accent.

"Definitely." Shane agrees with what Eli can only guess is an Australian accent.

"Are you kids hungry?" Naomi asks. The three newcomers nod quickly.

/8 PM/

Eli opens his eyes and sighs. _All I want is an HOUR of sleep. Is that too much to ask?_ He closes his eyes again, but hundreds of intertwining thoughts swim through his head, and he makes a face.

"Apparently, it is..." He whispers, sitting up and looking around. He's gotten into the habit of systematically checking for who is and isn't in the room. _Naomi...Amber...Ellie...Bonnie...Shane...Cameron...Fre-wait, where's Freddy?_ He stands and walks upstairs quietly. He looks around and sees Freddy looking out over the deck. Eli walks over and leans on the railing by him. "Hey."

"Hi." Freddy replies. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope..." Eli mutters. "Have you ever woken up and the first thought that ran through your head was: 'fuck my life'?"

"Yeah, most days before I met you guys." Freddy looks at him. "You?"

"Every day when my alarm clock went off for school." The older male laughs a bit, then reaches over and ruffles his hair. "I know you're a good kid, Eli. And I know that you don't agree with everything I say. But..." Freddy sighs.

"But what?"

"I just...I just want you to try not to play favorites."

"Huh?"

"Play favorites. Agree with someone just because you like them best. That can..."

"Can what? Get me killed?"

"Not exactly. You can't rely on one person for everything. And you can't rely on yourself for anything. I made that mistake, and it almost got me killed. Bonnie saved me though. We used to be best friends before all of this. Then I got some new friends, and then it started. I was with Bonnie and another friend. I always agreed with and relied on that friend, mostly because I didn't like Bonnie as much as that friend. And what do you know, that friend was killed when he decided to head into a supposed 'safe haven' that turned out to be a nest for Hunters. But despite everything, Bonnie saved my life. I kept asking myself why for days, then finally got the nerve to ask him. He replied almost instantly..."

"What'd he say...?" Eli asks.

"Because best friends look out for each other. His exact words. I'd never heard a more bittersweet statement. I still haven't. It made me happy that he's still my friend, but it made me feel like shit. After all of the hell I put him through, he still cared...people like that are hard to come by."

"Yeah..." Eli whispers. "I learned something before we met you guys too."

"What was it?"

"You don't know who your real friends are until they have to make a decision between saving you and saving themselves. I always thought that Ellie hated me because she would always tease me and argue with me. I thought my 'friends' cared about me because I NEVER argued with them. But when all of this happened, my sister saved my ass without a second thought. None of the people I called friends even gave me a single glance before running off." Eli realizes that he's crying and sniffles, making Freddy notice and frown. "That entire time, I had only one real friend. Thinking back on it, I should've known. I started remembering. Whenever I did something bad, my sister either covered for me or took the blame. And that happened a hundred times more than she teased me. I had the best sister ever, and I could only think of the bad things she'd done to me." Eli's surprised when Freddy hugs him tightly. Eli instantly stiffens, wondering whether or not to hug back. Whether or not to _trust._

 **The choice is yours, guys. I know that this seems stupid, but it'll have a HUGE effect on what happens later on. Trust Freddy and hug back, or push him further away?**


End file.
